Kaito, I -
by Skystar04
Summary: When Len and Kaito realize that their feelings for each other reach beyond the line of "friendship", they try to figure out how to go about their attractions. Will it work out? Who can they trust to tell? How will it affect Len's relationship with Rin? Also... how far will they go?
1. Geez, Rin What's the Matter?

Len plopped down, defeated, on a cushy sofa at the corner of his room. He slowly took off his earphones and threw them to the side, slightly ruffling his messy blonde bangs in the process. He put his hands behind his head and removed a small pony tail holder, letting his hair free. Leaning into the soft cushions of the couch, he let out a sigh.

"Man..." He muttered to himself, swiping the back of his arm against his brow and gazing up at the blank ceiling.

The day hadn't gone too well for him... In fact, the whole week had been a bust.

Him and Rin had been having troubles lately. Well, it was really Rin who was having problems. She has been getting really clingy to him. Even more than normal. At the recording studio each morning, she wouldn't let him set a foot out of her sight. Always keeping an eye on him, asking him questions and really over-hyping the whole "twin" act. He couldn't even get through a song without her practically breathing down his neck. I mean, don't get him wrong, he still loves his sister with all of his heart, but recently he has just needed some time alone.. To get away from all of the... Strangeness.

With bright blue eyes still fixed on the geometric ceiling tiles, he began to think..

 _Rin has never quite acted this way before... Could I have done something to upset her?_

He shut his eyes deep in thought as he recounted the day's events.

.

.

.

 _Len shut the door to the recording booth with a grin._

'This time was the one! It has to be!' _He turned towards the Master with a hopeful expression plastered on his face. Looking up from the control panel, the Master gave a slight nod._

 _'_ Yes _!' He thought throwing up his arms in triumph. All week he had been perfecting that song. Recording it over and over and over again. Looks like the Master was finally pleased with his work. Practically skipping away from the booth he ran into his sister Rin, who was waiting for him and looked even more ecstatic than he did._

 _"Oh Len, your song was wonderful!" Said the older twin, who had apparently been listening in. She pulled him into an extremely tight hug, causing his facial features to contort slightly._

'Man for a girl this small, she sure can be strong when she wants to.. _' He thought as she finally released him from the tight embrace._

 _"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!" She spat out, hardly giving him a chance to take a breath. "Master just informed me today that we have a new duet! See?" She held out a few sheets of music to his face, then quickly took them back and continued. "I have already read through it and it sounds very good! Ah! won't this be fun?" She smiled and tilted her head slightly, causing her giant white bow on her head to lean to one side._

 _"Yeah, Rin! I can't wait" He replied, forcing his usual, sweet grin in return, which caused her cheeks to turn a subtle shade of pink._

.

.

.

 _I don't know why she has been acting so clingy lately,_ He thought to himself, twirling a strand of loose hair in between two of his fingers. _But that's not even to mention her random anger spells.._

It's been the same vicious cycle. Rin gets over excited, clings onto him, then gets frustrated and angry. Her mood swings were the thing that trouble him the most. Heck, the other day she even took some of her temper out on someone else. A few days ago, Kaito had just kindly greeted her in the studio when out of the blue she started raising her voice. To what she was telling him he didn't know, but he could definitely tell that she was angry.

He could clearly remember his shocked and confused expression as he tried to make sense of Rin's yelling. But she stormed away just as fast as she had begun. Kaito hadn't done anything wrong to her, as far as he knew of. He wouldn't do something like that intentionally. So, why did she yell at him? After all, it wasn't like Rin to yell at Kaito, or anyone for that matter. She must have been really worked up about something.

His eyes squeezed shut in concentration as he tried to wrap his head around his sister's sudden change in character.

 _Well most of her anger has been directed towards me lately.. But that would mean.. Ugh, I can't make sense out of it? What does Kaito have to do with me anyways?_

He threw his arms out in defeat and rubbed his temples. Trying to think harder.

 _I guess I do remember seeing him today.._

Desperate for answers he reached back to his memory of the same day once more...

.

.

.

 _"... Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Master just informed me today that we have a new duet! See? I have already read through it and it sounds very good! Ah! won't this be fun?"_

 _"Yeah, Rin! I can't wait."_

 _Their interactions were interrupted as a tall, blue haired man opened the door to the studio._

 _As soon as Len spotted him he called out, "Kaito, Ohayo!"_

 _"Ohayo!" The young man replied with a smile, waving._

 _Len continued to watch him as he made his way over to Miku on the other side of the room. They have been working on a new duet for the past couple weeks according to the master..._

 _"Len-sama!"_

 _His train of thought was immediately interrupted by his very cross looking sister who was nudging him on the shoulder._

 _"Oh- uh what was that Rin?"_

 _The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brows._

 _"Quit doing that!"_

 _He gave a start as he realized that his fingers were subconsciously fidgeting through his choppy bangs, fixing them and attempting to make them look less of a mess then they always were. He quickly drew his hands back to his sides as blood rushed to his cheeks._

'It's perfectly normal for a guy to do that right? _'_

 _"Len-sama, you keep doing that.. It's not very characteristic of you."_

'God, I am so pathetic.. _'_

 _He gave a small laugh, "S-sorry Rin. I just.. I guess... Ahh, I don't know." He let out an embarrassed sigh, rubbing the back of his head with one arm._

 _Rin turned with a frown and muttered something under her breath._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Oh nothing." She replied. Avoiding his gaze, she clutched her new sheet music to her chest. "Now come on," she huffed gripping his wrist and tugging him towards the empty practice room._

 _"We have a lot of work to do.."_

.

.

.

"Yep, same old thing!" Len said aloud, pacing the room. "One minute she is too clingy, the next angry."

He sat down once more and put his head in his hands, deep in thought.

 _But looking back, it might be something to do with Kaito. After all she did yell at him earlier and seemed to get frustrated after he showed up this morning.._

Then, the realization hit him.

There was only one possible explanation. The clinginess, the constant frustration, the jealous actions that sparked whenever The blue haired vocaloid was near...

"D-does Rin think... That I like Kaito?"

Then, as if the world itself was eves dropping on his internal monologue, a timid knock sounded at the door.

The sound that echoed through the room caused him to jump. He immediately sat up straight, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks as he tried to get a grip of himself.

 _Rin is back early_.

"Come in, Rin, the door is open."

But it wasn't the familiar petite figure of his sister who walked inside. In fact it was a tall slender figure of a blue haired young man...


	2. Unexpected Visitor

"Oh, K-Kaito!" Stuttered Len as he scrambled to put his hair back into it's regular tiny ponytail. Only Rin had ever seen him with his hair down, and he wasn't exactly expecting company. Especially _this_ type of company. "I didn't expect for you to show up here."

"Gomenasai, Len." Replied the young man, giving a small bow in apology. "I just came by to drop off something that your sister left in the studio earlier today."

It wasn't until now that Len noticed the sheet music that he was holding. Kaito held them out to him, "I was going to give them to Rin when I found them, but I couldn't f-"

"Yeah, she usually is at lessons with Miku around this time." Interrupted Len tucking the last few loose strands of hair behind his ears. "Thank you for returning these" he said hastily, grabbing the sheets from him and immediately pretending to be intensely interested in the first page.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It was no problem at all!" The bluenette replied, giving a small grin.

Looking up from the paper and momentarily breaking his façade, he glanced back at the man in front of him.

His eyes immediately caught his attention. He instantly got lost in their sapphire depths as he stood there, innocently. And his dark blue hair... With bangs swept to one side and some loose strands covering his forehead. And not to mention his smile...

The wave hit him like a freight train.

In that moment, it was like a switch was flipped. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and his face grew hot with embarrassment.

It was something that Len had never felt before, something... Unexplainable. Almost... Affection? But he had never felt this kind of affection before... What was wrong with him?

He brought his knuckles up to his cheeks to hide his obvious embarrassment.

With a slight look of concern, Kaito asked, "Umm, Len?... Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his momentary mental blank, Len jumped in place.

"Oh! What was that, uh, K-Kaito? Oh yeah, Umm... Yes, I-I'm fine. I should probably go give these back to Rin. Yeah, that's right Rin.." He stuttered, shaking the papers that he was holding. "Uhh, yeah, I-I got to go..."

He immediately bolted for the door. What was he doing?! Well he couldn't just stay here and make a total fool out of himself in front of Kaito. Not like he already hasn't...

 _God, I'm such an idiot!_

In the midst of his inner turmoil, a gentle hand planted itself on his shoulder.

"Len, wait.."

He halted in his tracks and turned his head to face Kaito hesitantly. The blue haired man kneeled down and placed both of his hands on Len's shoulders. His expression changed. He had never seen Kaito look this way before... Almost like he was, confused? No, that wasn't the word.. More like conflicted. As to what his mind was conflicted over, Len had no clue.

"I have something to say" he said taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

Still trying to calm his racing heart beat, Len sat staring into his dark sapphire eyes as Kaito sat gazing back at him intensely. What was up with him? I mean, he had never seen Kaito act this way before. His normal carefree, jovial mannerism was gone in an instant and replaced with one that was much more serious. It really wasn't like him... And it was kinda freaking him out.

"Len..." Kaito continued, tightening his grip on the smaller boy's shoulders.

Gulping, Len replied "Y-yes Kaito? What is it?..."

No response.

"... What's wrong?"

The blue haired man finally opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Instantly he tore his gaze from Len's and sighed.

"You know what.. Ah, just... Just forget it.." Kaito finally said, waving his hand and hurriedly lifting himself to his feet.

Len stood, dumbfounded, as he watched Kaito make his way back over to the door.

 _Wait, what? What the hell just happened!?_

Ok it might just be his crazy, hazed, love-struck imagination but... Had Kaito just.. Blushed?

"W-wait... Kaito, wait!" He yelled a little louder than he should have. Len reached out to stop him and snatched the closest thing he could grab; Kaito's scarf.

The force of the tug caught the bluenette off guard. With wide, hopeful eyes he turned back around to face the blonde. When Kaito's gaze met his, Len froze. It's as if time stopped and his brain couldn't function properly. All he could do was stare at him, hoping that the older male would receive his silent plea.

Within an instant Len was unexpectedly surrounded by a tight embrace. Kaito wrapped his arms around the younger boy, placing one hand on his back and the other gently on his head. Too much in shock to fully comprehend the situation, all Len could do was melt. He didn't fully understand what was happening or why. All that he knew was that here, in Kaito's arms... He felt... Happy.

"Len..." Said the blue haired man thickly, pulling him closer into the embrace, as if he was afraid of it ending too quickly. "I'm sorry for all of this. I just... I.. Well I just thought that you should know how I feel... About you."

Len frantically searched his racing mind to find the right words to respond.

 _What do I say? He obviously has a thing for me._

Oh Lord, just the thought of that made his body tremble and his knees weak.

 _Do I admit? What should I say? Oh, good God... Kaito.._

A moment of silence passed between them. Just the two, resting in a silent embrace. Calmness and tension filled the air as Len tried to conjure up a response.

He snuggled deeper into the older male's chest, gripping his scarf like a lifeline with his trembling right hand.

"K-Kaito... I-"

 _DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_

The small clock on Len's desk let out 6 deafening chimes that cut through the silence like a knife. The unexpected noise startled the two males causing them to end their short -lived interaction.

"Well, that clock sure does know how to ruin a good moment." Chuckled Kaito, who began to rub the back of his neck with his hand.

"Oh crap!"

"Len?... Len what is it?"

"It's 6:00!"

"Yeah, so what?" The bluenette asked casually, in hopes of understanding Len's sudden outburst.

"Rin will be getting here soon!" He replied frantically, turning his head in all directions around the room. After pacing for a few seconds, he turned towards Kaito. "I'm sorry but you have to go."

"Oh..Are you sure?" Replied the blue haired man as a wave of disappointment washed over his face.

"I'm so sorry Kaito, but Rin can't see you here."

 _Especially after what just...happened._

Ignoring Kaito's confused stare, he gently (yet hurriedly) escorted him to the door and opened it, showing him out and standing reluctantly in the door frame.

The man said goodbye, giving a small wave as he began to walk down the hallway.

"Wait, Kaito!"

The call caught him off-guard. Nevertheless, he spun around towards its origin with an inquiring expression.

"A-Arigato.." Said the blonde, blushing and giving a small bow with his head.

The bluenette's features immediately softened, and he paced slowly back over to the younger boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Before Len even had time to look up, he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead. They lingered for a moment, and then were gone.

By the time he glanced up, however, the blue haired vocaloid was no where to be seen; Already gone past the corner of the small hallway and out of Len's sight...


End file.
